A very strange game of hide n seek
by HisDarkMistress
Summary: Soul finds himself in shock when he decides to hang out with Patty, The spazzy, easily distracted demon weapon.
1. Chapter 1

A very strange game of Hide 'n' seek

Chapter One

Soul walked the abandoned halls of DWMA. He was upset, it was a weekend, and nobody would hang out with him. He couldn't find anybody; No Maka, no black star, no Blair even! He was so desperate, that he was hanging around the school on a Saturday night, looking for Dr. Stein!

All of a sudden, Patty was running up to him. He couldn't help but watch her; he's been paranoid around her ever since they took the mid-term test together. (Just in case she decided to "Break his neck") "Hey soul! What are you doing here?" she said in a musical little tone. He didn't respond, he wouldn't want somebody to think a "Cool guy" like him would come off as a loner. "Kyahaha! Forget it, wanna hang out with me for a bit? " He took a moment to think about his answer….The image of her tackling her giraffe-test project thing was horrific for him. "Um…Right…Giraffe girl, um…sure."

As Patty skipped and twirled through the halls, Soul followed slowly behind. But then, he ended up running into Patty when she had suddenly stopped right in front of him, as if she had an epiphany. "Omi gosh! Soul! We should play Hide 'n' seek!" Soul was just about to tell her how stupid and un-cool Hide 'n' seek was, but then he saw how serious and enthusiastic she was. "*Frustrated sigh* fine! I will play Hide 'n' seek with you, but only if you PROMISE to take a chill pill afterwards.' She jumped a foot in the air, clapping spazz-tasticaly, and ran off into the distance. "Count to ten!" she said, and then disappeared completely.

Soul found a little bench in the hall, and he sat on it, wanting to give his tired legs a rest. (Figuring since Patty is so easily distracted, she would just go back home to Kid's place.) "I don't hear you countiiiiiing " Patty said from some far off place. So Soul drew in another breath, and began to count. "One…Two…TH-" "Ready!" Patty had said again. And just as soul went to get off the bench, all the lights in DWMA had turned off. "What…the hell…just happened?" Soul whispered to himself. "I thought Hide 'N' seek would be more fun with the lights off! Great idea, Right?" Now, Soul was really scared.

For some odd reason, Soul thought that maybe Patty was hiding in the library, across the hall. So he walked slowly into the library, without making a sound. He saw a faint light in the back of the library, which was quickly blown out, followed by Patty's distinctive giggles. "Patty?" Soul called. And his immediate response from her was a slammed door, and a hysterical laughter. So once again, he set out to find the strange…hyper…'little girl.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A VERY STRANGE GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK CHAPTER 2**

"Patty! I'm not even kidding! Where are you?" Soul called out, but all he heard in response was "It's hide and seek! You don't _ask_ where the player is hiding silly! You have to _find_ them! Duh!" Followed by more footsteps off in the distance. Soul was shaking…he wasn't even sure why, but he seemed to hear some kind of moaning in the library. "Patty! Are you making that moaning noise?" but there was no response from Patty. Soul kept walking, hoping that Maka would come out of nowhere and whisk him away.

As Soul walked around the library, his eyes seemed to adjust, and he saw a HUGE rock right in the middle of the library! It hadn't been there before, and it had a blade stuck in it, which seemed to radiate some sort of light. On the rock it had a plaque that read "EXCALIBUR" which seemed to jog Soul's memory of 'fame and glory' so he walked up to the rock and tried to pull the sword out, but it dissipated into a little animal type thing. "HIDY HOE!" and Soul looked at the person/animal with a 'WTH just happened?" expression on his face, which made his face look extremely creepy and wrinkled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SWORD?" he demanded, and the animal/person thing laughed. "I AM THE SWORD! TADA!" and he transformed yet again into the sword. "Ummmm…..what are you doing in DWMA?" but Excalibur didn't quite answer him with a sufficient answer, he just kind of danced around the room completely oblivious to what was going on. "I CAN BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Excalibur suggested. "I already have a best friend….she is my-"but Excalibur interrupted him by crawling up his leg bawling his eyes out. "OH PLEASE! I HAVE NOBODY FOR A FRIEND! NOBODY LIKES ME!" And Excalibur's snot was dripping down Soul's clothes...This made Soul's stomach turn. "Okay, okay! I am playing hide and go seek…would you like to help me find my hider?" But as soon as Soul had said the words 'hide and seek' Excalibur blurted out as loud as he could 'I LOVE HIDE AND GO SEEK! YOU CAN FIND ME TOO!' and Soul heard Patty in the background "YAY! MORE PEOPLE ARE PLAYING! WOOT!" and Soul smacked his palm into his forehead.

Soul searched the library up and down, but there was no sign of either Patty or Excalibur. So he moved on to the Death's office, hoping not to get caught. Soul walked into the room quietly into Death's office, hoping that Black Star wouldn't be there to throw a dart at him or something. But when Soul reached the mirror, which Death normally used to communicate, he had to duck behind a pillar because he was laughing so hard…he had just walked in on Death dancing around to some Rebecca Black songs. Which Soul found incredibly disturbing. He decided he better leave, because there was no way that Patty and Excalibur would be in Death's office, for there was no way they would be able to control their giddy laughter.

Next, Soul checked Stein's room, which was full of different chemicals and science projects, such as a chicken head on a frog body. He looked through every crack and crevice until he found a strange teddy bear, which seemed to mimic every move he made. Soul, being the immature little kid he is, decided it would be funny to make horrific faces and watch the Teddy bear repeat them as best he could, because he decided that the Teddy bear had no choice as to whether or not he could mimic a movement. But eventually Soul lost interest and began to walk out of the room, with the Teddy bear following close behind. When Soul reached the room where Maka's dad taught, he decided he would have a little fun sabotaging the class room first. He went up to the desk where Death the kid normally sat, and set a little spring trap for when he opened his desk…which would produce a boxing glove to sock him in the face…. Cliché even for Soul…next, Soul took it upon himself to look thru the drawers of the desk. Soul could barely keep himself from laughing when he found a diary kept by Maka's dad….and he could barely keep himself from looking at the contents, but he decided it would be better to go thru with Maka.

Soul had searched seventeen rooms by the time his feet were getting tired, and he had found so many interesting things about the people he knew! But he decided he had to keep playing hide and seek, because he had no idea where his hide and seek adventures might lead him next.


End file.
